Organopolysiloxanes having liquid-crystalline properties have been described in German Patent Disclosure No. 2,944,591. These organopolysiloxanes having mesogenic molecules chemically bonded thereto as side chains are obtained by grafting vinyl-substituted mesogenic molecules to an organohydrogenpolysiloxane.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide three-dimensional systems which have liquid crystalline properties. Another object of this invention is to provide three-dimensional crosslinked systems having liquid-crystalline properties. Still another object of the present invention is to provide three-dimensional crosslinked, non-liquid systems having liquid-crystalline properties. A further object of the present invention is to provide systems having typical solid characteristics such as deformability and flow behavior, but have liquid-crystalline properties characteristic of normal liquid crystals.